Hundred Faced Crow
General Info Motivation *Become the master of a host of shadowy phantom-spies never before seen in Creation. Urge *Create a perverse Yozi cult that spans a cardinal direction. (Ophidian) Intimacies *Ebon Dragon (Respect) *Shadows (Comfort) *Personal Cult/Spy Network (Protective Affection) *Mara (Distant Affection) *Raksha (Hate) *Lookshy (Confused Affection) *3 Slots Open Attributes Abilities Crafts * Earth Languages *Native: Riverspeak *Language 1: High Realm *Language 2: Low Realm Specialties *Archery (Crossbow +3) *Presence (Intimidation +3) *Craft (Earth: Clothing +3) *Larceny (Disguises +3) *Integrity (Seduction +3) Mutations, Merits and Flaws Twisted Senses: *Taste: Tangible things have no taste, although their shadows do. *Sight: The world is entirely black and white, although colors can still be seen on objects in darkness. Backgrounds *Mentor: 4 (Mara, The Shadow-Lover) *Cult: 4 (All members of spy network and followers at the Kiln-Fort.) *Demonic Patron (Ebon Dragon): 1 *Spies: 5 (Extensive spies in the East and the Eastern coast of the Blessed Isle.) *Followers: 3 (Spies, laborers and soldiers working at the Kiln-Fortress.) *Resources: 5 (Great wealth from the trade of pottery goods and bargain-rate steel.) *Artifact: 3 (Onslaught Crossbow set w/ Gem of Omens) **Speed 5, Accuracy: +3, Damage: 12L, Rate: 2, Range: 300, Attune 6, Tags: 2, B *Artifact: 2 (Mask) **Adds +4 to (Int + Larceny) for Disguises, Attune 5 *Artifact: 2 (Transformative Armor) **Soak: +6L/+4B, Hardness 2L/2B, Mobility -0, Fatigue 0, Attune 4 *Artifact: 2 (Tainted Moonsilver Daiklave set w/ Candent Carbuncle) **Speed: 5, Accuracy: +5 Damage: +6L, Defense: +5 Rate 2, Req: Str 2, Attune: 5 Tags: – *Manse: 2 (Rattan Fields, Lunar Aspect - Gem of Omens) ** Habitability 2, Bound Servitor (Luminata), Archive 2 (Stealth, Archery) *Manse: 4 (The Grand Kiln-Fort of Alabaster, Fire Aspect - Candent Carbuncle) **Comfort Zone, Workshop Manse (Fire), The Glorious Halo of Hesiesh, Fortress Advantages Virtue Flaw *Ebon Dragon Limit Break Charms Devil Tyrant Mutations Poxes *Feathers *Kin Sense *Enhanced Sense (Sight) *Changing Coloration *Deceptive Frailty *Third Eye 2 Afflictions *Beast Speak *Full Ambidexterity *Chameleon *Darkvision *Talons *Eyes of Wicked Madness *Impossible Joints *Inexhaustible Blights *Armored Hide *Quills *Wall Walking *Lidless Demon Eye Abominations *Perfect Healing Factor *Wings *Fog Carrier *Supernatural Quickness Combat Information Lift: 650 Join Battle: 9 Backstory Born as Mereseke Jia, Hundred Faced Crow was once a junior official serving aboard a Lookshy tradeship plying the rivers of the Scavenger Lands. He had few desires and little ambition, but served as the scion of his predominantly mortal Gens alongside the 7th Legion protectors who were his peers and superiors. Perhaps because he lacked the drive to excell, he was one of the first victims when assailed by group of Raksha raiders. Few others survived the encounter, but somehow... a Spirit-eaten Jia who now lacked breath, shadow or thought managed to stagger to shore before wandering aimlessly for days. His soul was left in tatters, but perhaps enough remained to drive him forward and live at any cost. Perhaps ironically, the first creature he saw after the attack was one of the Bisclavaret, the shadow-eating demons of the Ebon Dragon's heirarchy, made prey as the soulless husk turned to claim the creature's shadow for its own. In a turn of events, the Demon was the bearer of an Infernal Exaltation in the make of Adorjan's Scourges, and reacted to the obsessive hunger of the mortal, tearing apart and ensconsing him in a shell of crystaline shadow. Many days later, the Hundred Faced Crow emerged, his sanity intact and soul restored at great cost. Few of his original memories remained after the ordeal with the Raksha, replaced with those of his coadjucator, and a craving for the shadows of reality filled sat in the pit of his stomach, replacing previous desires for food and wine. As a creature of shadows that was more demon than mortal in mind and body, he naturally felt driven to undergo the tutelage of his Coadjucator's progenitor, the Second Circle demon Mara, and became one of the spymasters of the Reclamation's efforts in the East. His existence is a series of hollow imitations and great deceptions, as he considers himself nothing more than the sum of the myriad shadows that mortals cast under the glow of Sol and Luna. One shape is no more important than another, and he doesn't consider his original appearance to be any more a part of himself than a person's reflection in a murky pool is part of their being. Despite this, he is violently terrified over the prospect of being seen without a guise, perhaps out of guilt over the his past self or the thought that such a thing occuring would give others power over himself. Just as the shade cowers from the light, so does he cower from scrutiny without the protection of a disguise of some sort that isolates the observer from his own reality. Physical Description Hundred Faced Crow's true form is that of black-haired, wiry and ashen-skinned male with fine features and deep yellow eyes. He wears a thick fur cloak and white mask when not in a disguise, but is more frequently seen in one of many guises created through Loom Snarling Deception. Default Form Usual Harmless(ish) Appearance Experience ---- Back to Top